


On the Edge

by kamikaze43v3r



Series: Taming the Wolf [2]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Edging, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, bottom!Wolf, top!Genichiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Putting this out just because. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Not proofed because I can't be bothered sorry.... May not be quality, but hope you enjoy nonetheless!





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this out just because. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Not proofed because I can't be bothered sorry.... May not be quality, but hope you enjoy nonetheless!

The Wolf is bound, standing upright with his back pressed to the wall. Iron shackles with short chains around his ankles, wrists and neck connect him to said wall. They’re strong enough to hold the shinobi in place. He’s been stripped naked, bared in all of his glory, but his face remains impassive, even with a little bit of defiance in his golden eyes.

Genichiro has no words for the man. And he is sure the other feels the same. They are aware of what the night entails between them. Since his defeat at the rooftop which led to Genichiro breaking the man’s will with..  _ unorthodox _ ways, the general has taken to toying with the man. A leisure pastime, one could say. But the former shinobi of the Divine Heir had recovered pretty quickly, clamming up the moment he was nursed back to health. Genichiro had directed servants to feed and look after the man, even had guards posted to prevent the shinobi from escaping. 

But so far, he had yet to attempt anything. The shinobi ate the food given to him, and took no opportunities or tricks to escape. He also refused to speak or answer any questions. Genichiro is surprised that he has not found himself with a knife in his throat, or the wolf lunging at him to rip him apart.

In fact, the starving wolf had been rather docile. Even with this, telling the Wolf of what he plans to do when he calls the man to his personal chambers, the shinobi had merely nodded and undressed, even allowing himself to be chained as such.

The Ashina leader glances and briefly meets the gaze of the Wolf. Genichiro can see that the shinobi has lost some weight, but he still retains some muscle mass. His dark honey brown eyes glare at Genichiro wordlessly. Contrary to what they had believed about his will being broken, Genichiro can see that his eyes still glimmer with the intensity of a starving wolf.

He sometimes wonders what goes on in the shinobi’s mind. The shinobi has remained quiet, speaking little even when he’s been forced to be under Genichiro’s service. He’s even performed his orders rather dutifully. It makes the general wonder if the shinobi has truly become his.

Genichiro seats himself beside the man. He teases the Wolf slowly, with light, brushing touches from the clavicle down to his belly button. The shinobi shudders with gritted teeth, but remains quiet. He glares at Genichiro. The lord takes hold of Wolf’s member. It is soft and limp, but it won’t be for long.

He’s already slicked his palm with oil. He strokes Wolf’s cock in slow but firm strokes. It hardens within minutes, and Genichiro marvels at its shape and girth. For a smaller man, Wolf has a rather impressive cock. Genichiro uses his thumb to rub at the tip and massage the crown. That earns a muffled groan from Wolf, but the man quickly shuts his mouth, tightening his lips.

The shinobi turns his eyes away from Genichiro as the man continues to stimulate his cock, quickening the pace of his hand. But the temptation of the flesh is hard to fight against. Wolf arches his back and bucks his hips. He bites at his lip as Genichiro pumps at his cock over and over, seemingly knowing where to massage and elicit most of his moans. The slick and friction of the larger man’s hand is too good, too delicious. His cock and balls are aching and Wolf knows he’s pent-up. He hasn’t touched himself for far too long. He feels the familiar coil in his gut and bites down harder on his lip.

“You don’t need to hold back your voice,” Genichiro murmurs.

“Sh- Haa…” Wolf’s mouth drops open but he quickly closes it again, along with his eyes, breathing hard through his nose. His fists unclenches and clenches again, trying to distract himself from the excruciating pleasure in his groin. 

Genichiro speeds up the pace of his hand again. The slick noise of his hand pumping Wolf’s cock is loud and obscene. Wolf’s knees shake and he represses the need to buck his hips. Genichiro watches the shinobi’s face with rapt attention, barely a sign of expression even as he jerks the man nearly to completion.

Only when the Wolf lets out a low sigh and a minute cant of his hips did the man stop and remove his hand. It leaves Wolf growling, his knees shaking, and his eyes snapping open to glare at the Ashina general. He grits his teeth but says nothing, looking away with flushed cheeks and an expression of shame. He had nearly shot his release, but the man had stopped right before he could.

Genichiro looks away briefly, adding more oil to his palm. Wolf maintains his silence, but his body is already hot despite being the only one nude in the room. It frustrates him how the lord always keeps his cool. This is one of the few times they’d done this - Genichiro would bring him in and inflict such tortures on him like this.

The first time he’d been abused with his own prayer beads, stuffing his insides full of them before pulling them out in the most excruciating manner. But it had been… an unforgettable memory. One that he is most ashamed of. And yet he’d allowed the man to keep doing the same to him the next couple of times. This time - this experience seems to be new. Genichiro appears to have other plans for him, and Wolf hates how there is excitement in his chest anticipating to see what the larger man has in store.

His eyes occasionally wander to the man’s body. The Ashina leader is skilled and powerful - he knows that first-hand. The man had knocked him down and defeated him more than twice. And as the defeated, he has no choice but to follow the victor. It just shows that he is incapable of carrying out his duties to his master. The Divine Heir was taken away, and Wolf deferred his service to the general. Yet this is the most the man has made use of him. Touched him in many places, his fingers digging inside of him, made him cry out in pleasure, but the man has never used Wolf’s body for anything else.

It almost makes Wolf frustrated that he has not seen the man in his entirety. He  _ wants  _ to see all of Genichiro Ashina.

He soon realises the man is unshackling him and pulling him over to the futon. Wolf follows but is confused and guarded. He is made to get on all fours. 

"Remain in this position. Do not move," Genichiro orders. Wolf controls the shudder that comes from hearing the other's low voice so close to his ear.

Genichiro moves behind him. Wolf immediately feels something pushing into him, fingers, likely. He's been fingered like this before. Genichiro knows his weak spots by now, pushing his long, thick digits knuckle deep and massaging at his prostate. Wolf clenches his fist and stretches out his toes. He holds back the moan that threatens to burst out. Another hand is wrapped around his cock, pumping languidly. He is being tortured again.

Wolf inhales deeply, managing his focus. He can hold out. He's done it before. But the lord is skilled with his hands. His fingers massage both his cock and ass with such skill that Wolf's back almost gives out. His entire body is perspiring, even dripping with sweat as his body is flushed from all the stimulation. 

He knows not to plead or beg. He won't give Genichiro the satisfaction. Even if he knows that is exactly what the lord wants.

It goes on for a good quarter of an hour, perhaps even stretching to another good half. Wolf remains in position despite the tortures Genichiro inflicts on him, bringing him to near climax before pulling away.

It is then that Wolf hears the rustling of cloth. He doesn't turn around. But then he feels something foreign pressing against his stretched hole. Something warm and thick, fleshy. It breaches past the first ring of muscle before its entire length is slammed all the way inside him. 

For the first time that night, Wolf groans. His whole body shakes, rather violently as he is filled full with something so large and hot, stretching him and pushing deep into his insides. Wolf's own cock twitches, and it's leaking enough precum to soak the futon beneath him.

Large, muscled arms wrap around his waist. A familiar hand curls around his neck and gently strokes it. Wolf shudders and gulps. He's too full that he can barely move. 

"How is it? To be impaled by my cock?" Genichiro murmurs into his ear. Wolf can barely contain the groan that escapes in response.

Genichiro's warm body is pressed flush against his back and Wolf can no longer hold himself up in his current position without trembling. His elbows shake as Genichiro pulls out his cock, only to slam back in. He repeats the motion, each thrust faster than the previous, and each time its tip hitting right into his prostate. Wolf's cock spurts out a copious amount of precum. He wants to reach his release badly.

"Mngh," yet, his pride forbids him from pleading. Genichiro knows this. The man's large hand cups Wolf's jaw roughly, turning the shinobi’s face to his. He's shocked by the open mouthed kiss he receives as Genichiro's tongue forces itself past Wolf's lips, coaxing at his tongue and tangling with it. Wolf feels dazed, out of breath as his mouth and ass is stimulated.

Genichiro pulls away with a lick of his lips, his heated gaze level with Wolf's. "You wish to say something to me?" he asks with all seriousness, none of the smugness from before. He reaches down and takes a tight grip at the base of Wolf's twitching cock. The smaller man gasps, fists clenching tightly.

"Want to -" the shinobi stammers out. His voice is rough and desperate, but it is clear he is holding on to the last dregs of his dignity. Genichiro is ruthless. He leans in to tease the man with his mouth, kissing at his ear, biting at the lobe and flicking his tongue into it. "Wish to cum, m-my lord."

To be called that by the shinobi - it is the first, and it has Genichiro growling his satisfaction. He kneels upright from Wolf's back and brings both his hands to fix at Wolf's waist. Surprised by the sudden change, Wolf blinks and looks back.

Genichiro pounds into him without stopping. Fucks into him with his giant cock like a starved animal, and Wolf is helpless under him, taking the man's thrusts with a mix of moans and half-screams that leaves him breathless. He finally collapses onto his upper body, leaving his hips up, supported by Genichiro's grip. Wolf thrashes weakly, but only because he's cumming so much.

Almost every deep thrust has Wolf shooting out his release. His hips shake and his thighs tremble. Wolf whimpers as his body is taken and ravaged, but all he experiences is pleasure and a distant sense of shame.

Not long later he feels the man behind him grunt, his thrusts erratic and slowed. He thrusts sharply into Wolf, plunging that length so deep that Wolf can only choke out a gasp and desperate clawing at the sheets before he releases his load into that tight crevice. He continues to pump into Wolf even as his inner walls is slick with it. He feels cum sliding out of his ass as Genichiro continues to fuck into him.

Genichiro's body blankets over Wolf's back. The man pants and catches his breath by Wolf's ear. It's hot and breathy, erotic. Wolf's insides stir, but not from the cum that's flooded his ass. 

The lord eventually pulls out but he's barely flaccid. He then feels himself dragged around and repositioned. Genichiro kneels before him, his erect cock still hard and flushed and in Wolf's face. It is large and thick, a thick vein lining the underside. It looks impressive and almost intimidating, just as Wolf had imagined it to be. It is a rather shameful thought, but Wolf admits he’s been eyeing the man as of recently. It does not help that the cock is covered in Genichiro’s cum, just as Wolf's ass is full of it. 

"Clean it up," he demands, and maybe, out of his lack of cognizance, Wolf does as he's told, immediately knowing what the man meant. He opens his mouth and takes it in, tongue lavishing around the cum soaked cock and sucking it clean. His ass is still sore, but Wolf feels empty now. He wants to rest, but he's not sure if his lord will allow that.

In fact, he thinks this is only just the beginning. And Wolf shudders at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter: [@kamikaze43v3r](http://twitter.com/kamikaze43v3r) or my thread fic writing twitter: [@r3v34kazekami](http://twitter.com/r3v34kazekami)


End file.
